1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless communications. More particularly, it relates to location based services (LBS) and short messaging system (SMS) messaging.
2. Background
Personal data assistants and smart phones are becoming increasingly popular. Part of the appeal of such devices is the ability to execute applications that do a myriad of functions. Once of those functions is a reminder reminder function that can be programmed through an appropriate application. Users can program an appropriate application to provide an reminder in advance of a given event. For instance, a user can program their device to provide an reminder of a doctor's visit the following day, to provide an reminder that a bill is due within a few days, to provide an reminder that it is time to go to a business meeting, to provide an reminder that a library book is due for return, to provide an reminder that dry cleaning is ready for pick-up, etc.
Although time based reminders are known within the art, there is a need for a method and apparatus that allows for tying an reminder to a current location of a wireless user. This would provide an reminder when a user is at a location to address such an reminder.